The Biased Adventures of Grandpa Shikamaru
by TheFalse
Summary: A Dreaming of Sunshine fan fiction, based on a prediction of a potential future. Where the story concentrates on the Elderly Shikamaru and the misadventures he has.
1. Chapter 1: Shikamaru Nara

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dreaming of Sunshine they belong to Kishimoto and Silver Queen respectfully.

* * *

 **Part 1: The Old man**

"Neh, Neh Oji-chan play with me." An energetic little girl squeals, as she snuggled into the lap of an elderly man in the park.

"Don't mind me little one, you should go play with the kids over there." The elder replied with a tired smile.

"Na-urgh don't be silly, you just want to watch clouds all day, play with me." Not wavering, the little girl begins to braid the elder's hair.

Chuckling the old man replies. " There's nothing wrong with the clouds dear and besides, I might just take a nap."

Smiling, she looked up. " Then I would watch them with you, Oji-chan."

"Oh won't you get bored?" "Neheheheheh, nope, cause I would never be lonely with you around." She announces with a prideful smirk.

"Troublesome do whatever you want." 80 year old Shikamaru Nara told his 7 year old granddaughter Shikara Nara, who continues to smirk. It has been so long, his life has been so long. His once lifelong wish had become this, he can't help chuckle, man if Shikako can see him now.

A grimace flashed through his face, he still remembered her death, it never went away. That void in his soul. But he is a shinobi, he has to endure, if he fall's he would be too ashamed to greet Shikako when the time comes.

The void is no longer as deep as he now see's his granddaughter, the features so close to his own twin.

One more sigh, he looks up and see's the clouds. Just when the sun begins to peak out of the clouds. Might as well sleep, it's such a nice day to nap and dream.

 _Intermission: The Nemesis_

In his old age Shikamaru Nara is one of the most formidable shinobi alive, as even if he is not in his prime, his wit still remains as one of the living legendary pillars of Konoha. All this cannot been seen as he peers in the middle of bushes, at his beloved granddaughter playing with that... that... UCHIHA boy. He would never accepts this, that duck shaped hair, those prolonged tear-troughs, the worst features. Oh Shikamaru knows, he indeed knows that boy he would have to tread over his dead body, before he ever lays his hands on his sweet angel.

 **Part 2: The Elder**

"Urgh Shikamaru are you alright?" Naruto Uzumaki the current elderly Hokage of Konoha, a legendary men of strength and vigor. Stared at one of his oldest friends wrapped by layers and layers of chains and wait seals as well and above all his son Shikadai the current clan head, is sitting on him with his hands. "Oie isn't that the _Shadow Paralysis Justu,_ aren't you going overboard, last I remember he is still your father and 80 years old."

"Hokage-sama you don't understand, we might have potentially saved your God-Grandson." Was the replay of Shikadai, as sweat fills his eyebrows as he struggled to keep his father pinned.

"Wait, Sasuke's grandson was a perfect gentleman, a real angel that is beloved by the people. What did he do this time?" Naruto asked.

"mmmmbrgh mmmhm mmm." "Wait you even gagged him," "We do not want him to rampage." "Shikadai what did he do?" "Shikara-chan decided to give him a flower crown,"

Thick killing intent immediately filled the room and if it wasn't because of their vast experience, even they would have froze from the sheer terror it of the treat of death. (The secretary outside, a seasoned jounin has already fainted from the pressure.)

"Okay? Shikamaru stop that, it a harmless gift..." Naruto stopped as he sees, an empty pile of chains infront of him. "Son of a" using his infamous speed Naruto activated the famed _Flying Thunder God Technique_ hoping he won't be too late.

 **Part 3: The Senior**

Be quiet please, be quiet.

Those where the thoughts of the elderly Shikamaru as he see's the priest in front of him. Without stopping he continues to say those dreaded curses from the deepest pits of hell. He cannot move, every bit of his body is with-strained by multiple seals, locks, and complicated technology, all with the sole purpose to keep him from making a move, on the devil standing in front of him. How dare that monster appears in front of him, those traitors (Naruto I will never forgive you, Mirai how dare you betray your teacher and Gaara how dare you sell me, out of course I am the better grandpa) can't they see the sheer monstrosity in front of him. That demon in that Kimono..

"Will you..." NOOOOO NOT THOSE WORDS"...Uchiha take Shikara Nara as your wife?"

Shikara Nara in all her maternal grace, that kind refreshing smile he knew since his childhood (Her smile just like Shikako) shifted to one that seems so overbearing with love, that used to heal his soul now, it's like death's icy touch claiming it. **"I do."**

 ***THUMP***

"Hey, Shikamaru are you okay?" A teenage Sasuke called out.

"Urgh, A nightmare..." The teenage Shikamaru replied.

Nodding Sasuke agreed." Yeah, breaks over. Come on Itachi is right ahead, we have to rescue Shikako already, I hope it won't be too late."

Yes, he remembers now, his sister was captured a few days ago by Itachi Uchiha and him, Naruto and Sasuke are determined to save her. They would not be late this time.

Slamming the doors open, he enters with his handsign ready in the _Shadow Mimic Jutsu_. He. "SHIKAKO WHAT ARE YOU WEARING." Three identical shouts echoed around.

In front of them Shikako Nara was wearing. Is wearing a, what words can he say? He can't deny that sight. The first one to spoke was surprisingly Sasuke.

"Shikako why are wearing a Ero nurse costume?"

There was somethings Shikamaru never wanted to see and this was exactly one of them.

"Oh, I am just nursing Itachi-Sama to health..."

Three identical hand signs immediately raised up "KAI".

Nothing changed.

"Sasuke!" He demanded giving the unsaid order. "It's not a genjutsu how is it a possible, Itachi you used Tsukiyoumi didn't you? Please tell me you suddenly power up at a state where my anti _Tsukiyomi_ training became useless?" Sasuke denied the scene in front of him.

Itachi merely beings to put on his shirt, he was half naked when they entered. No his Nara mind speed up and make the connections that cannot be possible. Naruto mouths those impossible words. "Shikako did you just became a fan girl."

 **"Oji-san wake up!"**

Snapping awake yes thank god that was all a terrible dream. He turns and sees his darling 7 year old granddaughter, who is next to him rocking the chair he was sitting on.

"Neh, neh Oji-san look at what... _*Crash* curses of damn it Tora echoed in the background._ Uchiha-kun made for me." She merrily says holding a flower crown. Here I made one for you as well.

Happily Shikamaru bend down for her to put the crown on him, it was distasteable that HE helped her make it, but it's still her effort. For that he will treasure it.

"Hey Ojisan can I ask a question?" ah so she wanted something, let's hear what she wants. "Yes?"

"What is marriage?"


	2. Chapter 2: Seals

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and DOS (Dreaming of Sunshine) belong to Kishimoto respectfully.

 **Part 1: A Hobby**

 ***Swish.***

Under a second an elegant single _kanji_ (Chinese character) character is neatly drawn in the scroll in front of an elderly man. When people usually ask the question, what do Shikamaru do in his free time? They always say that he has a hobby in either cloud watching or shogi, well it's not quite only that. Shikamaru also has the hobby of calligraphy; it's not really that surprising actually, calligraphy is an art. It takes time and practice in front of a scroll to be done. It is perfect for someone to slack off for a bit of time. To wait for that right moment, in order to make the most definite and clear symbol possible. Currently Shikamaru is one of the top 10 in the KSC (Konoha Speed Calligraphy) competitions for Shinobi

This sounds unremarkable, but remember they are ninja. There are such things as seals, that require such delicacy that calligraphy is almost a given. The KSC is a major competition for all inspiring seal masters in Konoha, because the essence of speed is just so vital. His own sister the legendary seal master Shikako Nara in her prime has inspired many in the art the seals, through only the sheer speed she can reproduce them. Even now her works in her creative species are heavily studied. Due to the unique brand of impossibility, she manages to acquire, with her own quirky interpretations of some mechanics of the structure balance and... Well you get the idea.

After so many years Shikamaru has taken this hobby, it makes him remember those days when she was alive. She was the grand champion of the KSC in her prime and he may never be able to keep up with her in sealing ability, yet he still remembers those times when they sat together just chatting and drawing words, as she tries to get him to take it seriously. These days it helps calm Shikamaru mind.

"Here's some tear Anata (Japanese for you also an affectionate term for couples)," The elderly voice of Temari Nara, beloved wife of Shikamaru said, as she gracefully places the cup by his side.

Temari has age gracefully in her years and even now holds a charming grace. Even now she never regretted marrying Shikamaru. The suffered so many hardships and been through so much. She was so glad that he knows now to laments his sorrow for his sister's loss. That was a hard blow for her back then, Shikako's lose was dearly missed, happily she peeks at what her husband was drawing and frankly froze.

"Seriously Anata?" she deadpans.

In front of her was a perfectly drawn to scale picture of that Uchiha boy. With the word '死' which means death, written out multiple times above the head. Hearing a noticeable gulp Shikamaru knew what's going to happen. He won't like it one bit.

 ***Knuckles cracking***

This is not the first time Temari _'punished'_ him for his righteous actions against that brat (for the last time is not a petty grudge). Will he stop? Also a no, an audible sigh was all he can do, against the wrath of the true leader of the Nara clan... he won't like it one bit.

 **Intermission: One who is Redeemed.**

Shikara Nara is playing at the park as Oji-chan (Grandpa) is sick, according to Oba-chan (Grandma) so she shouldn't go visit him. Since they don't want her to get catch the illness. It's been a while; she hasn't seen any familiar faces around. So she begins to wander around looking for excitement.

"And then Shikabane-hime went…" She heard a voice rang out. Yes she loves the stories of Shikabane-hime, she was her favorite character.

Skipping, she sees a hooded man, with his hood angled, so that shadows cover most of his face, except for glasses. This seems to shine opaquely in front of a group of children around her age that is sitting around him. Turning towards her, the man said.

"Hello little one, are you lost?"

Shikara replies. "My name is Shikara Nara and I heard someone say Shikabane-hime name, so I want to found out if anyone is reading her stories. If you are can I join Mr.?"

A brief silence, then he speaks.

"It would be my pleasure, my name is Kabuto Yakushi. The caretaker of a nearby orphanage you can feel free to join in?"

 **Part 2: The Monuments**

Elders.

They are usually the greatest of the shinobi. They are the aged shinobi, the ones that had survived through many years of active service. They may not be the greatest in their prime or the best at their respectful arts, but there is one thing that is universally agreed on. They survived.

Shinobi, don't tend to live long. There are just too many situations. They either overwork in their younger years, leaving to fast expiry dates after reaching their prime or they are finished off, before they reach their prime. They are not the weak that are weary of so many threats; neither was they the strong that boast prodigal might. They are the ones who survived. The ninja's who endured.

They may be the cowards that ran from their fates, scum who manipulated their surroundings to survive, the lucky ones that are blessed to this day or they are the final category. The living legends, the ones that won their way, to reach their grand age, they are the great. No matter which, they are the most experienced. The treasures of the Shinobi clans' as there ways are packed with experience; the greatest thing for Shinobi is through they essentially endure, experience is there growth.

They are after all too precious. They will be the teachers the ones who guide, the ones who know, the ones who inspire to surpass. True, some at their old age has gone senile, went mad with their power and became shells of what they once was. But the ones who don't are the leaders, the precious, the backbone, the one who with their knowledge and the one who nurtures. They do not go on missions.

Why would you want to risk something so precious? They have served their time and now they are tasked to form legacies. The young are the ones who are protected, yet they are the ones who need to learn. They are the ones who go risk their lives, to reach greatness, not the elders who while mighty, their prime are long gone.

They may be acceptations, but why risk them? They are better to serve the advisors, the leaves are fallen, yet they would be the fuel for the Will of Fire. "Shikamaru you are the one who told me all this so please, please put down your mission gear." An elderly Naruto desperately pleaded to his equally elderly friend.

"Naruto, don't stop me. I took that mission for a reason. No whippersnapper would uptake my right to deal with this insult." Shikamaru replies.

"Damn it! I am mad too as well. That Fool insulted Shikako, why wouldn't I be angry? But what you are doing is over the top. You should be resting and playing shogi. Not going to the fields of battle." Naruto exclaims.

It's only a day when they received the note from 'That Fool,' saying that he was the best seal master there is. Even the likes of the Seal Master Shikabane-hime would be a mere whore in terms of sealing compared to him he claims. For that insult Naruto has prepared to send their best seal masters, the students of Shikako Nara herself to deal with them. But then Shikamaru caught wind of this insult. He all but strong armed his way into accepting the mission.

"Be reasonable, we do not know that guy's might, we can't afford to send you alone. Also we also speculated it's a trap to purposely lead you there." Naruto pleaded.

"Don't worry I am not going alone." Shikamaru lament sadly.

"Really who is it?" There is hope yet Naruto thought maybe he can…

"It's Gaara." Damn the heavens.

 **Part 3: The Elderly Duo**

"So this is the best they send to face me, two old men? Don't make me laugh." The Fool mocked at the sight of two elderly men, one wearing a green jacket and the other using a cane.

The two merely stayed quiet and watched 'The Fool' in seeing what he is going to do. They are old and experienced, so it's better for them not to react from such childish actions. It won't be fun if they run away.

"Silly old men preparing for their deaths, well I at least give you the honor to be the first to fight my greatest invention. Come face it _Kugutsu no Higi Fuinjutsu: Mecha (hidden seal art of the puppet: Mecha)."_ With that, the earth surrounded him to a shell then, it shell rose up and more pieces of earth begin to join into it.

The earth rumbled and bursting free a giant humanoid figure rose from the ground. It rose from it's back to a kneeling stance where it reveals it's appearance. A giant earth colored golem that appears to be wearing armor, similar to that of the Land of Iron's samurai covering its buff frame. Yellow eyes glow from its helmet covered head, as it stands about a head shorter than the _Gedo Mazo_ , but twice as thick.

The Fool began to boast. "Cower in fear; I think you remember what this statue is inspired from, seemingly as your age suggests you lived in the time of the 4th Shinobi World War. Then you know the terror of the demonic statue near the end of it. Also this puppet is protected by the strongest earth jutsu and seals circumventing the armor, allows it to absorb chakra attacks. This with me controlling it remotely, there is no way I can lose in this."

"I give it a 5, I have seen Shikako did better at 16 years old." Gaara announced to Shikamaru.

"What a drag and here I thought it was something impressive, I give i have seen way _, way_ better." Shikamaru tired replied.

"Wha... wha… what? How dare you my seal is vastly superior, then that of whomever this Shikako is!" The Fool screeched in rage.

"So are we going to do it fast, easily or showy, because I think I want to visit Shikara for a book reading in the afternoon." Shikamaru said.

"I see, I would join you, since we both can easily handle this amateur, lets save chakra. How about, collaboration jutsu number 7?" Gaara replied.

"Damn you guys, stop ignoring me!" The Fool roared.

"Not worth it, go with number 6. Sigh, we would have gone easy on you, but you made the mistake on insulting _**my sister!**_ " Shikamaru sighed.

"To think there is someone who dares to insult Shikabane-Hime in the art of sealing exists." Gaara decided to inform the fool. "Well then, let's get started."

Gaara threw his cane in the air, that rose far off inyo the air and made a few hand seals.

"Cheeh, like I give a damn on that worthless Shikabane-hime, my sealing ability far out classes her. Who would be capable of taking out this beauty? All she can do is cry and beg in this face of my seal." The Fool no the Dead Man Talking shouts.

"I really hate punks like you." Shikamaru mutters as he made a few hand signs.

 _"Suna shukai no Hidenjutsu (Secret art of Sand gathering),"_ Gaara's voice easily carries to The Dead Man Talking. Easily creating a giant pile of sand, that hung in the air. Followed by, _"Fuinjutsu: Atsuryoku to Jūryoku (Seal art: Pressure and Gravity)"_ As different colored sand began to shape into seals on the floating boulder.

In a matter of seconds a giant lump of sand was floating around 3 times the size of the Dead Man Talking's Mecha. An audible gulp was given, as he finally got some idea of what tier he is facing. Confident that he will survive the jutsu through, he quickly maneuvered the Mecha to charge at the duo. Wait he just recalled didn't Shikabane-hime brother was known as…

 _"Kage no mesu Hidenjutsu (Hidden Art of Shadow Scalpel),"_ Shikamaru's shadow became physical and swiped across the sand _"Fuinjutsu: Masatsu zōka (Seal Art: Friction Increase)."_

 _"Renkai Kin-Fuin no jutsu: shīruāto sōdaina ryūsei (Forbidden Seal Collabartion Art of Grand Meteor)."_ Twin voice roared that finally unleashed their hidden rage.

Ah Dead Man Talking seriously thought he would be the best. But that seal jutsu, he never believed in Shikibane-hime's stories of her over the top seals. He thought it was bragging as he himself thought it was impossible. But now he knows it was vastly under played, hearing the name of the collaboration jutsu she once a legendary rumor performed with Gaara of the Desert he laughed off as a myth once. Maybe he was arrogant, but he never believed that he would have face and stand so little of a chance against, the strongest Kazekage Subuki no Gaara and the brother of Shikibane-hime one of the most fearsome ninja alive. An expert in multiple fields and is famed from his ability to lead in the front line. he was give the tite Konoha no…

 **Grandmaster.**

 **Intermission: The Overworked**

Damn those two Naruto, will have his vengeance. Those two idiots actually went and done that mission. Naruto viciously thought, as he worked on the growing pile of paperwork. It's not that he thought that they will die or fail. No what he feared was the dreaded paperwork of sending two S-rank shinobi on the field with that specialty. Specialties were a quick way of referring to a specified skill set that shinobi's had. Usually they listed things such as medic, taijutsu specialist, spy, assassination and etc. The fact is some shinobi has certain specialties that upon reaching S-rank of, it has a bunch of paperwork to do to ensure that yes everything will be alright and no we are not planning to invade etc. Why? Why did the Gods have to torture him so much? Both Shikamaru and Gaara are S-rank in the paperwork inducing specialist Anti-Army. Damn that property damage.

 **Part 4: The Granddaughter**

"Oji-chan are you alight?" The worried laced voice of young Shikara Nara, pleaded at the sleeping figure on the bad.

"Ah don't worry Kara-chan your grandfather would be alight." ***Groan*-** u Uchiha replied to his friend? Just when the elderly man moaned in agony, as the young boy tried to comfort his friends.

"Bu.. bu... but ***A warning growl from the old man*-** kun, he is so tired. I have never seen him this tired, what should I do?" The teary eyed Shikara Nara replayed to her best friend.

"Just let him rest Kara-chan, he is just tired from overusing his chakra yesterday." The Uchiha boy tried to comfort her.

"Waaah! He never was that tired from bonding with you." Cried Shikara, as tears began to wet the edges of her eye.

The Uchiha boy's eyes twitches as he tries to surpass all those memories, of those rampages. He had some idea, on why the elderly Nara seems to enjoy trying to kill or tort- ***ahem*** training him in his free time. Why does his best friend view this as bonding, he wonders? But that girl, she was told it was chakra exhaustion from her parents. Obviously it was due to that S-rank mission, the old man had with the retired Kazekage. He heard it was disastrous, miles of land was destroyed by the battle.

 ***Sob*** "Wait I know..." Shikara suddenly announces and just as quickly she jumps at the already fleeing Uchiha.

"Let go of me Kara-chan, I am not going to be caught in another one of your plans." The Uchiha boy pleads, as he began his attempt to crawl away from the room, with the girl on top of him.

"Neh, Neh, Hey Listen!" Shikara pestered.

 _'Why does it sound like we are breaking some copy rights'_ "You still remember? What happened to me, the last time I was involved with your schemes?" The Uchiha retorted.

"Yeah, Oji-chan was so happy." Shikara beamed.

"No, not happening now let me go. URGH, WHAT, when did you learn that arm lock." The Uchiha boy held back the pain from his voice.

"Hehehehe it's a secret. Come on, it's really simple. I just need you to help me steal the Gelel stone." She replied merrily, tightening the arm lock.

"Why are you telling me this?" The Uchiha boy called out.

"Cause you are my accomplice now." Shikara smirked.

The stone of Gelel, a legendary stone that said to be once used by the Shikabane-hime. There are mainly tales of that secretive stone. Last he recalls it when used by people, miracles occurred. Such as the legends it weaved in the very hands of Shikara Nara. It was said to be made of pure...

"You want to use it as a battery source to restore his chakra?" The Uchiha boy exclaims in understanding. "Wait how did you know where the Gelel stone is? I thought Nara-sama hidden it in fear of it's..."

"I know where it is." Shikara bragged.

"Why did you?" The Uchiha stopped himself. Of course Nara-sama would tell his apple of the eye. "Fine I will help you. Now can you please get off me?"

"No carry me." Shikara said, as she loosened her arm lock to that of a hug.

"Why is it so easy?" The Uchiha boy face palmed.

They currently came back to the room of the sleeping Nara elder after they had come out of the Nara clan hidden armory, it was just too easy.

"Wait why did you need mean anyway, I literally just waltz in with that heretical version, of that weird stealth walk you do." The Uchiha complained.

"I need someone to carry me," then Shikara whisper "I needed an emergency scapegoat."

"What did you say!" The Uchiha huffed in annoyance.

"Hmm, quiet I need to concentrate." Shikara says as she puts the stone on the sleeping Nara's chest "I need to channel chakra and wish for his recovery."

"How would did work?" The Uchiha mutters under this breath. Then the stone suddenly glowed brightly.

 **Part 5: ?**

WHY WHY WHY WHY

It's not working, isn't that supposed to be Ooo-ba (grand aunt) legendary stone. Why doesn't work? Why can't it help Oji-chan?

Wait, since when is there a song?

A chorus of heavenly music echoes around her.

What's all this shimmering lights, is so pretty, aieee I can't sense is chakra at all?

NO, I can't get distracted; I have to help Oji-chan.

 _The echo shimmers._

"You can understand me Music-sama? Please help Oji-chan."

 _The light beckons._

"Neh, do you want me to follow you?"

"My head fills silly."

"What's joining?"

"Oh I have to reach the lights."

 _ **"STOP"**_

With the sound of roar the, glittery thoughts she had suddenly disappeared. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, it felt reassuring and similar. But she doesn't know this hand. This chakra is familiar, but so different.

 _ **"YOU ARE TOO YOUNG LITTLE ONE; YOU ARE NOT READY TO WORK WITH THE GELEL."**_ The voice echoes.

"But it's the only way to help Oji-chan." Shikara retorts.

 _ **"SHIKA WILL BE ALRIGHT, HE IS RECOVERING AS WE SPEAK. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, NEED TO GET OUT AS SOON AS YOU CAN. YOUR MIND CANNOT RESIST THE GELEL YET."**_

"Really Oji-chan will be okay. Yeah, who are you voice-sama? Can I come visit you again? My name is Shikara Nara" Shikara happily announces. "What is the place?"

 _ **"THIS IS THE SOUL OF THE GELEL STONE YOU HOLD, IT'S WHERE THE MEMORIES OF THE STONE IS KEPT AND THE PROOF OF 'IT'."**_

"Oh, so the stone is alive, awesome." She turns around to face. "Let's g...'

Her voice gets stuck, as in front of her... was herself. No wait there are some differences, she was older, and the face is slightly different like how the nose is croaked. But she looks like what she hopefully would be in the future.

 **"TO GET OUT, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TO STOP YOUR CHAKRA FLOWING OUTWARDS."** Herself? Said.

"Hey who are you really? Wait, why are you in the stone of Gelel? From the way you address it, you are not Gelel." Shikara shouts out questions.

A seal begins to form around her, it seems strangely familiar.

"Wait, you still haven't answered me?" Shikara pleaded.

 **"I WILL HELP YOU THIS TIME AND HERE IS A GIFT."** Herself? Dodges her question.

"WAIT!"

"Are you alright Kara-chan?" The Uchiha boy asked.

"I, I, I." Shikara chants.

"Oh, I haven't felt that alive in years." A voice suddenly spoke up.

"Oji-chan you are alright," Shikara exclaims, as she threw herself on the elderly man.

"Ah, it was such a good dream. I saw your Ooo-ba." He replies, and then he saw the Uchiha boy

Later on, in the night Shikara, found herself looking at one of Shikako Nara's seals in her note book in the clan achieves and she understood. What were once scribbles is, now a language she can understand.

 **Omake** : The true reason for Chakra exhaustion.

Sigh, finally I was back from after the mission. It was time to head back to see his grand daughter. Shikamaru thought, in till he saw that scene. His granddaughter was holding hands (dragging) with that demon spawn Uchiha. Oh he would so pay. The slight drowsiness from the chakra usage earlier made him go with his choice. It's time for you die **ULTIMATE KINJITSU-** A voice mutters won't your granddaughter get caught in that attack. Damn it he has the quickly undo the jutsu. Cancelling this Kinjutsu is going to take the remaining amount of chakra he has left. He swears when he get up that Uchiha boy will pay.


End file.
